


Just Tonight

by Sherwhotreksings



Series: Holding You Closer [4]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Dancing, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherwhotreksings/pseuds/Sherwhotreksings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first dance is a little awkward, but what else would someone expect with Leslie Knope? Takes place sometime after Harvest Festival (3x7).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Tonight

They are at the party she threw for the parks department after another successful project completion. She and Ann are dancing spastically on the makeshift dance floor, drinks in hand, enjoying the playlist Ann made. Ben is off to the side leaning against the food table watching everyone, but specifically Ann and Leslie, even more specifically, Leslie. Donna, Tom, and Ron are discussing the differences between Whiskies found at the Snakehole. April is sitting on Jerry's desk, arms wrapped around Andy; they're talking intimately about something, occasionally laughing. Jerry is, as usual, nowhere to be found. Chris is jogging around the room instead of outside so he can enjoy the party as well.

"Ben come join us!" Leslie laughs hysterically as a fast song comes on and she clumsily does the robot, sloshing her drink onto the floor.

"Here..." Ben eases the glass from her hand. "I think you've had enough for the night." He reaches across Leslie, careful not to brush against her as he sets the glass down on the desk behind her, but she shifts from one foot to the other and he ends up skimming his hand across her stomach.

As he moves back, she grabs his arm to keep him by her. She starts dancing crazily again and motions for him to dance with her. He'll comply for now, but he isn't drunk enough to dance with Leslie for real. As soon as he starts stiffly dancing the song ends, replaced by one with a much slower tempo. A much, much slower tempo. Ben turns to go back to the food table for the second time.

"Nooo Bennnnn! Stay, dance with me!" She laces her hands together behind his neck, swaying slowly in an attempt to make him stay, but he just stands stalk still.

He would love to dance with her, but now is neither time nor place. "No, Leslie, I'm not going to dance with you." She makes a pouty face and his heart melts, but he doesn't cave. "How much has she had to drink?" he asks Ann.

"I think two or three glasses of champagne. Not very much, but she’s a lightweight."

"Maybe I should take her home?"

"Yeah, that might be a good idea." She nods dramatically and smiles to herself.

"I'm taking Leslie home, she seems pretty drunk," he announces to the whole department, who had been staring at them out of the corner of their eyes since she asked him to dance. He takes Leslie by the shoulders and spins her around. "Say goodnight, Leslie."

"Goodnight, Leslie!" She shouts gleefully and then laughs.

Chris is the only one who responds to her. Donna and Tom just exchange glances, and Ron chugs the rest of his alcohol. Andy and April just continue to make out.

In the car Ben explains to Leslie that he will be taking her home and that he will come get her in the morning since her car is still at the office. She nods enthusiastically and leans closer to him. He’s pretty sure she didn’t really take in anything he just said.

He walks her to her front door, and when she can’t fit the key into the lock, he takes it from her and opens the door himself. He hasn't been inside before, but it seems right for her. There are boxes everywhere, files and folders and binders. It’s exactly how he imagines her mind to be. He helps her into her bedroom, but trips on the way and ends up stepping on a wayward ipod, turning it on and blasting music. He picks it up and fiddles with it. Somehow the control circle was locked and he doesn't know how to unlock it to turn the stupid thing off. He shakes it and the songs change rapidly. He curses under his breath.

When it stops on a slow song, Leslie gently takes the small device from his hand. "Bennnnn...dance."

He looks at the huge drunken smile on her lips and mentally yells at himself for placing his hands gingerly on her hips. If this is what will make Leslie go to bed, then this is what he will do.

"Yay!! Ben!!!" She throws her arms around his neck.

He hadn't realized how short she actually is until her heels are kicked off when she's standing close to him, and her head only reaches his chest. Normally he isn't attractive to short girls, but this seems right, she seems right.

_Watchin' in slow motion as you turn around and say_   
_Take my breath away_   
_Take my breath away_   
_Watchin', I keep waiting, still anticipating love_

It's such a cliche song. It figures Leslie would have this one her iPod... he really doesn't mind.

_Never hesitatin' to become the fated ones_   
_Turnin' and returning to some secret place to hide_   
_Watchin' in slow motion as you turn to me and say, my love_   
_Take my breath away_

He had been trying to keep at least a foot between them, middle school style, but it's a little hard for her to comfortably keep her hands around his neck. She takes a step closer, closing the gap, and presses her head to his chest. His heart starts pounding and he's sure she can hear it. He holds his breath, trying to calm it.

_Through the hourglass I saw you, in time you slipped away_   
_When the mirror crashed, I called you and turned to hear you say_   
_If only for today, I am unafraid_

He should take the song's advice. With a sigh, he rests his chin on the top of her head. He can feel her smile. She seems drunk enough that this night will be hazy tomorrow, if not completely gone. They sway back and forth in each other's arms, Leslie taking unnaturally deep breaths and Ben closes his eye, trying to memorize how she feels because it would probably be the first and only time he will know what that's like.

"Leslie?"

"Mm?"

"The music stopped."

"Oh," she mumbles into his chest.

He tries to suppress the tiny shivers she sends up his spine. Honestly he doesn't really care anymore.

"Come on, Leslie. Let's get you to bed."

"One more dance Ben?"

"No, not tonight." He smiles, she is very persuasive but he isn't sure whether he could keep his resolve if they do. "I'll be by in the morning to bring you to work. Goodnight." He softly presses his lips to the top of her head, really hoping the alcohol will do it's job and make her forget the little details.

"Goodnight, Ben. See you tomorrow," she slurs from the combination of it being late and being drunk.

Ben just smiles and shows himself out.


End file.
